Dentro de mi Mente
by Nox Periculum
Summary: Cuando la batalla final se acerca, dentro de la mente de lord Voldemort ,el mas perverso de todos los magos tenebrosos, esta llena de pensamientos...Cáp. 2 UP(Sorry, por la demora)
1. Dos Mentes

Dentro de mi Mente Dos Mentes 

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When this time I been so hollow inside_

_I know you still there_

Tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer, se encontraban en la sala de aquella vieja casa que en sus días de gloria fue la gran mansión de los Riddle. Una voz estridente hizo eco en toda la sala.

-Bellatrix avisa a los otros-dijo el mas alto de los hombres, que llevaba una capucha, he inhaló por dos orificios similares a rajadas sobre su pálida y plana piel semejante a la de una serpiente.-Diles que aquellos que deseen huir que lo hagan ahora, después ya no hay vuelta atrás, esta es la batalla final, aunque huyan morirán.-

-Si, señor-la dama a la que el hombre llamo Bellatrix se retiro inclinándose y dejando solos al hombre alto y al otro.

Solos el hombre alto se dirigió hacia el otro hombre de corta estatura y que poseía una de sus manos completamente plateada.

-Siéntate Colagusano-dijo y una de sus pálidas manos salió de la capucha indicando hacia un viejo y desvencijado sillón.

-S..si ,amo-dijo el pequeño hombre con la mano de plata quien hizo caso sin demora, tambaleándose, se sentó en donde su amo lo había indicado.

-Cada vez me decepcionas mas Colagusano,-dijo el hombre alto que respondía al nombre de Tom Marvolo Riddle pero prefería ser llamado por aquel nombre que todos temían en el mundo mágico lord Voldemort.-tu lealtad disminuye mediante nos acercamos al final.

-N..n..no, amo yo siemp..pre..le s..seré fiel-Colagusano se estremeció, había olvidado que lord Voldemort sabia _legilimencia_.

-¡Mientes, Colagusano, mientes!-lord Voldemort tamborileo sus pálidos y largos dedos en el respaldo del sillón donde Colagusano se encontraba sentado -Estas ávido de poder y en cuanto veas que ellos van obteniendo la victoria te pasaras a su lado como espía, lo tienes todo planeado-Colagusano volvió a estremecerse- ¿y sabes? No puedo permitir que hagas eso, no solo por tu infidelidad sino por que eres tan estúpido como para creer que Harry Potter o Dumbledore creerán tu historia.

Voldemort saco su varita del bolsillo de su capucha y apunto con ella a Colagusano.

-¡Ah! Se me olvidaba-dijo lord Voldemort sonriendo sarcásticamente-No intentes convertirte en rata, aun así no podrás huir de mi. _¡Crucio!_

Colagusano no intento huir, no podía hacerlo, solo se retorció cuando el rayo de luz le dio justo en el estomago. Para lord Voldemort ya era inservible, todo lo que ese repugnante ser le pudo haber dado ya le había sido entregado.

Voldemort paro su maleficio dejando a Colagusano respirar por ultima vez.

-¨ Pero,-dijo una voz dentro de su mente-¿por que lo matas?, ¿no te ha sido fiel todo este tiempo? Deberías aprender a ser mas agradecido. Este hombre te dio todo lo que pudo, incluso su carne, su sufrimiento,....su vida.¨-el le contesto mentalmente -¨ Es cierto, ¿pero que hago?. Es necesario matarlo ahora , podía ser peligroso dejar a una rata como esta, con toda la información acerca de mis planes y de los mortifangos, guardada en su pequeño cerebro ¨.-de repente dijo otra voz ¨ Mátalo, mátalo ahora que puedes, antes de que haga lo que piensa hacer.¨

Voldemort alzo su varita de nuevo, optando por la segunda voz, apunto a Colagusano y pronuncio las palabras sin siquiera tentarse el corazón _¡Avada Kedavra!_

En ese instante el corazón de Peter Pettigrew dejo de palpitar.

N/A:

Harriet: No me pertenece nada de Harry Potter o la canción de Evanescense, Haunted,  la cual esta en cursiva. Lo que esta entre comillas ¨x¨ es lo que esta pensando Voldemort. Serán 4 capítulos por párrafos en la canción. ¡Dejen Review!^^ 


	2. Recuerdos

Dentro de mi Mente Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada de Harry Potter o la canción de Evanescense, Haunted,  la cual esta en cursiva. Lo que esta entre comillas ¨x¨ es lo que esta pensando Voldemort. Recuerdos Watching me, wanting me 

_I can feel you pull me down _

_feeling you, drowning you _

_I won't let you pull me down_

El tiempo transcurría lentamente mediante los dos grupos se acercaban al campo de batalla, ambos se detuvieron a varios metros entre ambos. Lord Voldemort dio media vuelta y se dirigió a sus lacayos. Los mortifangos apretaban sus varitas con fuerza, era lo ultimo que les diría su amo si perdían.

-Nos hemos desecho de lo que ya no servia , de lo inútil, ustedes son los mas fieles o por lo menos...- dirigió su fría mirada hacia ellos, las blancas mascaras hacia parecer que todos sus lacayos tenían el mismo rostro- aquellos que han sabido que era lo correcto.-

-Señor, s..s.si ganamos la batalla...-dijo uno de los enmascarados- ¿ob...ob..-

-¿Quieren saber si obtendrán algo?-dijo lord Voldemort leyendo su mente y por un instante el grupo de encapuchados tembló-Honor, Avery ¿O acaso necesitas algo mas? ¿Acaso dinero? Dinero poseen todos los presentes. Pero el honor lo han perdido debido a las múltiples batallas en que hemos sido vencidos.¡Ganen esta batalla y obtendrán honor, poder, y el respeto de su amo!-

Los mortifangos dieron un grito, y ,a un ademán de Lord Voldemort , el grupo atacó.

Al primer ataque Albus Dumbledore se erguía sobre los desmayados cuerpos de tres de los mortifangos. Al verlo la memoria de Voldemort estalló. Miles de recuerdos le saturaron la mente. Su mente viajo a través del tiempo y se detuvo en un viejo recuerdo....

...Hace ya casi 53 años.

Flashback

-Señor Riddle, lamento informarle la desaparición de uno de los trofeos a los que se ha hecho acreedor-dijo Dippet.

-Le molesto, profesor, si le pregunto:¿Por qué o Quien o Cuando?-dijo el joven dudoso en un tono algo alterado sin perder su singular elegancia-No es que tenga mucha importancia pero me gustaría saberlo.-

-En lo absoluto señor Riddle, el conserje esta en este momento buscándolo, no sabemos quien fue pero...-el viejo director arrugó la frente-Creemos que, esto del trofeo tiene conexión con la reciente desaparición de los ingredientes del despacho del profesor Dumbledore.-

-Ya veo, profesor-el muchacho bajo la cabeza en forma de cortesía y se paro de la silla en la que estaba sentado-Con su permiso.

-Propio- el Director Dippet se paro de su silla y acompañó al joven a la salida-No se altere señor Riddle solo es un trofeo, algo sin importancia.

Tom salió de la oficina del director dirigiéndose a la sala común de Slytherin.

¨ Ciertamente ¨-pensó el amargamente -¨ el director tiene la razón, es tan solo un trofeo, algo sin importancia, mis meritos no tienen una importancia real,¿quién se alegra de que un huérfano se aya hecho acreedor a algo?, ¿a quien le importa que un mago se sangre sucia como yo gane algo?.¨

_¨ A nadie_- respondió una tétrica voz en su mente que a pesar que a Tom le dolía, tenia la razón -_¨ a nadie le importas Tom, nadie sabe quien eres, nadie conoce tu verdadero poder, nadie mas que yo.-_

-¨¿Quién eres? ¨- preguntó Tom.

_-¨ Paciente muchacho, primero escucha lo que tengo que decir ¨-_dijo la voz- ¨ _tu no eres un sangre sucia cualquiera, es mas, es un error el que seas sangre sucia, eres el heredero de Slytherin, el encargado de finalizar su misión, un hablante de parsel, el ser que esta destinado ha ser el mas grande hechicero de todos los tiempos, los magos mas poderosos temblaran tan solo al pronunciar tu nombre y miles de hombres se unirán a ti en busca de poder ¨-_

-Si...-murmuró Tom- tienes razón todo el mundo mágico temerá el nombre de Tom Sorvolo Riddle, ¿a quien le preocupa la simple desaparición de un trofeo? , si me espera una grande carrera como hechicero, no lo necesitare para mis propósitos.

_-¨ Comienzas, ha entender Tom. Pero dime ¿quisieras que el apellido Riddle, el apellido de tu padre, aquel que traiciono a tu madre y los dejo solos, recibiese tal honor, el miedo de pronunciar su apellido?¿Quisieras que semejante criatura rastrera tuviese el placer de saber que un Riddle es un ser poderoso?¨-_

-No- el murmullo de Tom se plago de furia- No quiero-

_-¨ Exacto, ese hombre debe arrastrase, rogarte por su vida, temer un nombre que demuestre poder, que sea temido. Tu tatarabuelo era Salazar Slytherin,¡su nieto no puede llevar el nombre de un repúgnate muggle! Yo te puedo dar uno perfecto-_la voz se torno misteriosa- _un anagrama ¨-_

-¿Un anagrama?¿Cuál?-la voz de Tom se lleno de emoción conforme la voz proseguía.

-_Tu nombre, mi nombre, nuestro nombre, mezclados, hechos uno solo, Tu eres Lord Voldemort, Yo soy Lord Voldemort, Tom Sorvolo Riddle_-la voz callo un momento_-¿Te gusta?_

-¿Lord Voldemort?-Tom había llegado a la entrada de su sala común- Me gusta, impone respeto.-

_-¨ Me agrada que te guste Tom- _dijo la voz -_ tu abuelo siempre esta a tu lado para ayudarte, solo llámame cuando me necesites, y recuerda siempre No existe el bien, ni el mal, solo existe el poder...¨-_

Fin del Flashback

-¨ Y aquellos que son demasiado débiles para poseerlo ¨-

Era sorprendente que aquella sencilla platica hubiese hecho de el lo que era ahora.

Lord Voldemort cerró los ojos un instante, esa había sido la primera vez que había dejado de sentirse solo. Tenia el recuerdo de su abuelo a su lado. El ver a Dumbledore le había hecho recordar su infancia en Hogwarts.

Recuerdos, imágenes sin fecha que se ocultan en nuestra mente.

Pero para Lord Voldemort aquellos recuerdos eran otra vida que lo había conducido a lo que era ahora, el Mago Oscuro mas temido de todos los tiempos.

Súbitamente un rayo verde le rozo una oreja, el se volvió.

Harry Potter sostenía su varita en alto apuntándolo a el con los ojos llenos de furia.

**N/A:**

**Harriet: ¡Cuanto lo siento! ¿Hace ya casi 1 año que publique esto no? Ahí dios me quiero morir tuve un bloqueo de escritor muy extraño(Preste mi CD de Evanescense )**

**Foqui: Tonta.**

**Harriet: Si quieren agarrenme a porrazos pero es que he andado muy atareada por la secundaria, y además he estado sin electricidad ni teléfono ¡¡Pobrecita de mi. Pero cambiando de tema espero que este capitulo les guste y a aquellos que han estado revisando diario la historia por si subía algo discúlpenme '.**

**Foqui: JA,JA,JA,JA,JA A NADIE LE IMPORTA QUE SUBAS!!JA,JA,JA,JA**

**Harriet:¬¬´ Gracias por el apoyo. Pues ahora si les prometo que subiré el otro Cáp. Mas pronto por que ya esta en proceso.(Es que descubrí que había guardado la rola de Haunted en mi computadora je, je)**

**Foqui: De veras que estas idiota.**

**Harriet: Ay--´ Tiene razón. Pues no soy de la gente que necesita ****review para escribir pero les agradecería mucho que si les obra el tiempo lo hagan ya que necesito ánimos.**

**Domingo, 28 de noviembre de 2004**

**12:46:40,41,42,43,44,45 segundos ´**

¨Los


End file.
